


[Podfic] These Small Hours

by teprometo (te_prometo)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Mother-Son Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/te_prometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunith takes her small son to pick berries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] These Small Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [These Small Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/943316) by [sorrylatenew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrylatenew/pseuds/sorrylatenew). 



> This was recorded as a treat for croissantkate for the 2013 Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange. I really wanted to record a short Merlin fic for someone who might appreciate it, and after reading all the Dear Podficcer letters, croissantkate's stood out. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I absolutely adore this fic. The first time I read it, I had actualfax OH MY GOD IT'S SO PRECIOUS I AM DYING tears streaming down my face. I'm very pleased I nudged sorrylatenew enough to post her blanket permission so that this can be a little surprise for her as well, because I love her immensely.

Cover Art by teprometo

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://teprometo.parakaproductions.com/podfic/These%20Small%20Hours.mp3) | **Size:** 5.8 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:30 
  * [Podbook](http://teprometo.parakaproductions.com/podfic/These%20Small%20Hours.m4b) | **Size:** 5.4 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:30 



## Feedback

Comments and kudos are love! I'd love to hear from you.  
---|---


End file.
